friends jrs
by Next generation writer gal
Summary: this is a little mini series about the adventures of the next generation of friends.


**Characters: **

**Erica Bing(13) Jack Bing(13) Emma geller-green(14) Ben geller(20) peter hannigan(12) Josephine tribiani (10)**

_Characters that sometimes appear:_

_Ross geller Rachel green Monica Bing chandler Bing Joseph tribiani phoebe buffay_** -**_hannigan _

**Ross' pov**

I glared at Rachel, as she just stood there whilst i tried to get the cases out of the car. At least Ben and Emma were trying to help get the suitcases out of the car. (Well actually, Emma was dropping more than she was carrying. But at least she was trying.) "Oh don't worry about us rach, we'll just carry your suitcases to the hotel for you!" i said sarcastically. But she just continued to stare down the street. Emma went up to her, with a long trail of clothes following her. "Mom, are you o.k.?" she said as she waved her hand in front of her face. "Yes honey, I'm fine. Why don't you bring the bags up to the hotel for me and i'll see you there." She said as she ushered Emma upstairs. I told Ben to follow her. "Rach, what's up?" i asked as i put my arm around her. "Don't you recognize this place Ross?" she said as she looked at me. " I looked around and realized where we were. This was the coffee house. We were near where we used to live...

**Monica's POV**

I didn't even know why we still live there. It reminded me too much of the others. Plus it's been so lonely here since Rachel and Ross moved to LA to support Rachel's job. And since phoebe and mike moved to California to start a new family, and Joey went to Hollywood to support his acting career. I still watch Joey's TV show. He's being moved further and further up the cast list every day. I mean don't get me wrong, i had chandler and the twins. So life was not that lonely. Speaking of the twins, i was thinking of telling them that they're not ours sometime soon. I just needed to persuade chandler first. He hated the idea, because he thought that they're too young to understand it. They're 13 years old, they'll be moving out before you know it.

I looked over my shoulder and saw someone walk in who looked one hell of a lot like Rachel. It couldn't be her. Behind her was a man who looked a lot like Ross. O.k., this was just too weird. It had to be them. Then, just as i was about to call their names, a teenage girl and a guy in his 20's came in behind them. 'Who are they?' i thought. Then i remembered Ben and Emma. These were the little kids i went to see in the hospital 14 and 20 years ago? Man i must be getting old!

I called Rachel's name, and she looked around with a confused expression on her face. Then she looked at me and narrowed her eyes. I think she was trying to recognize me. (i hope!) Then she realized who I was and ran to hug me. "Monica bing!" she said as she hugged me. "I haven't seen you in 13 years! How are you?" "Been better." I said as I stared at my feet. "Kidding! How about you? Is that Emma over there? Isn't she tall now!" I said. Ross then saw Rachel and me talking, and came over. "Who's your fr…" he said as he looked at me and saw who I was. "Monica hey!" he hugged me and said. "Where's chandler?" shoot, I forgot about him. I was supposed to meet him at the park an hour ago. I decided to call him.

**Chandler's POV**

o.k., now everyone in my life has ditched me. I had been standing in the park for an hour with the twins, waiting for Mon to show. "Jack, how many times do i have to tell you? Don't' hit your sister with a Lego brick!" honestly, i swear that the boy has anger issues! If it's not a Lego brick, it's a stick. If not a stick, it's a rock, etc. 'Ah, that'll be her now!' i thought to myself as i answered my cell phone. "One question Monica, where the hell are you?" i shouted down the phone. "Chandler, i'm so sorry! I ran into Ross and Rachel in the coffee house. Just give me a minute." She pleaded. "i'm not that stupid mon!" i said. Hurt that she'd even think i'd fall for that. "They really are here Chan! I'll put Ross on, here." What followed was a series of crashing and clattering, and then i heard Ross' voice say 'hi'. "o.k., so she wasn't kidding. I'll be right over. Oh and hi to you to Ross!" i said, as i grabbed Erica and jack and went to the coffee house.

**Phoebe's POV**

"Peter! Mike! Get your things together, we're going to New York to see the sights!" i yelled up the stairs to my lazy husband, and my crazy son. 'Oh god!' i thought to myself as i looked through my bag. 'Where are the plane tickets?' "Where the hell are they?" i shouted. "Looking for these?" said mike, who came downstairs with peter and waved the tickets in the air. "Don't ever go through my bag again." I whispered in his ear. He laughed for some reason...A few hours later, we were in New York. Hard to believe that the last time i was in this airport, i was trying to help Ross stop Rachel from leaving for Paris. Anyway, first thing i aimed to take peter to was the old coffee shop we used to go to, central perk.

We walked in to the shop, and i looked over to where we used to sit. I saw that there was a group of people sitting in the seat that i hadn't sat on in over 13 years! I went over to ask them to move while mike ordered some coffee. I tapped one of them on the shoulder, and she turned around and i recognized her. "Phoebe hi!"Said Monica as she hugged me. "What are you doing here? Didn't you move to Cali?" "Yes, but we came back to visit!" she gave me a weird look. "We?" she said, looking around. Then she saw mike and peter and said "is that mike over there? And who is that handsome little boy next to him? Is that your son?" she said as she went into quick fire mode. "To answer all three; yes." I said as i waved to mike to come and say hi. "Peter, this is Monica and chandler." I looked around to see if i could see who Monica was waving at, and saw Rachel standing next to Ross in the corner talking to a teen who i assumed was Emma. But who was that standing on the other side of Ross? OMG, was that Ben? He's gotten seriously tall in 13 years! Rachel looked over, and her eyes widened. "Phoebe! What are you doing here? I thought you moved to Cali!" "i'm visiting. Fancy seeing all you guys here! I didn't even expect to see one of you. All we're missing now is Joey!" i said happily.

Just then, a girl who only looked about 10 dived in front of our sofa, and said "hide me. My dad's just found out i got an f in drama. He's gonna kill me." She said as she ducked. "By the way, jo tribiani in case you're wondering." "Jo? That sounds kinda like..." i started, but was interrupted by Joey bursting in through the door yelling "has anyone seen my daughter Jo?" then he saw us and repeated his question and added 'hey' on the end.

"_You_ have a daughter?"i said as i laughed. he looked at me, hurt and then said "yeah, you're right. I'm not exactly the ideal father figure for Jo." "Damn right!" yelled Jo, who obviously thought she wasn't meant to be hiding anymore. "Oops!" she squeaked as joey grabbed her before she could run. "Why didn't you warn me that you got an f in drama? I'm an actor; you shouldn't be getting low grades in that!" "Truth is dad; i don't want to be an actress!" "Well what do you want to be?" "Dad, i'm 10! I honestly have no idea what i want to be!" she then ran off to go and talk with Ben, Emma, peter, Erica, and jack.

Man, i hoped that wasn't what i'd been doing to peter. I looked outta the window at the kids playing outside. Peter was sitting in the corner reading something. Nope, he wasn't doing what i told him to do.

**o.k, so you've heard the adult's say in this, ch 2 is the kids POV. I'm typing it now so just wait for a bit. **


End file.
